In My Enemy Lies My Friend
by YuffetineRippalLightHope
Summary: Katie is broken up with and is breaking down in her cabin, alone. Travis stops by and finds her crying. Can Katie's biggest enemy comfort her?


**Summary: Katie was heartbroken, her 'Enemy' Travis Stoll comforted her. Don't know what a song fic is but this contains like 4 songs.  
**

**AN: Doesn't Ignore The Heroes of Olympus. I don't care if you hate on it, just don't be too harsh. Side Note. Contains songs. By A Day to Remember**

* * *

Katie cried in her cot luckily it was mid day so none of her siblings were there to watch her cry. Katie's sobs must've been loud because in less then 5 minutes of her starting there was a knock at the door "Go away!" she said through her sobs. "Katie it's Travis can I come in." Travis' voice rang out. "No fuck off!" She screamed throw her hands.

At hearing Katie swear Travis decided to screw being invited in, he picked the lock in seconds and bolted in. "What happened and who do I have to kill." Travis said running over to her "Shouldn't you be doing something mean like being a dick to my siblings or lighting my cabin on fire." Katie insulted him "Katie, I know I'm an asshole but I never meant to cause this." He told her as he grabbed her hand which she surprisingly allowed. "It wasn't you, Butch dumped me." Katie admitted "And you probably think I'm stupid for crying over him." She added "I may be an ass, but I know never to tease someone about things that make them emotional." Travis told her taking her hand and sitting on the side of the cot.

"Come on I have to show you something." Travis said smiling as he pulled her up led her into the through camp into the forest "Where are you taking me I'm not dressed to fight." Katie said gesturing to her baggy tee shirt and sweatpants "It's fine where here." He said turning to her. "What the middle of nowhere?" Katie said looking around "No Hanger 11." He said pressing a button on his belt as the ground below them flashed the Caduceus then the ground folded to a stair case. "Hanger 11? You have 10 others?" She asked "No Me and Connor named it Hanger 11 cause we're cabin 11." He admitted as he descended the staircase after Katie. "Why are you bringing me here?" Katie asked curiously. "This way beautiful." Travis said gesturing to the door beside him.

Katie's heart unintentionally fluttered at him calling her Beautiful 'He's just being a sarcastic ass don't take it to heart.' She told herself walking through the door and expecting a pie in the face or something stupid, instead she found a 62 inch TV, a refrigerator, and a sectional couch. "What's the point of this?" Katie asked not trusting Travis. "I'm done being your enemy that's why I originally stopped by your cabin, and I'm making the best of your break up by cementing my surrender." He told her going into the fridge and pulling out two tubs of butter scotch ice cream then grabbing 2 spoons and passing one of each to her. "So, Drama, Romance, Comedy or Dramatically Romantic Comedy?" Travis joked asking her what kind of movie she wanted to watch, which actually got a giggle out of her. "Why do I have a feeling I could follow you around with a camera when you get a girlfriend and make a great romantic comedy?" Katie smiled as she took a scoop of ice cream "I don't know but honestly you're probably right." Travis laughed putting on a new Romantic Comedy.

Both Travis and Katie watched the movie in companionable silence except the burst of laughter from something funny. After the movie Travis got an idea. "Let's play 20 questions. I ask you a question you ask me one and we have to answer honestly." He told her. "Okay ask way." Katie asked smiling "If you could be any other gods kid what god would it be." He asked "Hermes cause I love being stealthy." She admitted "Really? wow." He couldn't believe Katie would want to be a Hermes kid. "What about you?" She asked curiously "Apollo, I love singing and archery." He admitted. "Can you sing me something?" Katie asked. "Now now wait your turn you cheater." Travis smiled "Do you like Roses or Daisies more?" He continued the game. "Daisies I hate all the hype around Roses." She admitted smiling "Can you sing me something?" She asked not even waiting his response. "Sure what kind of song?" He asked walking into the closet and pulling out his guitar. "What ever song you want." she told him just wanting to hear him sing. "Alright I was playing this earlier so the guitar is tuned for it and I'm to lazy to re tune it." He said as he slung the strap on his back.

* * *

**(It sounds like this www o youtube o com/watch?v=gZZUQRzZw-U just remove the spaces and replace the o's with .)**

**Have Faith in Me.  
**  
**Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe  
So Cling to what you know.  
And never let go.  
you should know things aren't always what they seem**

**I said I'd never let you go and I never did,  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have a chance then I never did.  
You'll find me right there, Again**

**I'm goin' crazy**  
**Cause there are things in the streets I dont believe**  
**So we'll pretend it's alright,**  
**And stay in for the night.**  
**What a world I'll keep you safe here with me**

**I said I'd never let you go and I never did,  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have a chance then I never did.  
You'll find me right there, Again**

**I said I'd never let you go and I never did,  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have a chance then I never did.  
You'll find me right there, Again**

**They got me on the outside lookin' in.**  
**But I can't see at all with the weight o' world on my shoulders.**  
**They just wanna see me fall**

**They got me on the outside lookin' in.  
But I can't see at all with the weight o' world on my shoulders.  
They just wanna see me fall**

**Have Faith in me**

**I said I'd never let you go and I never did,  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have a chance then I never did.  
You'll find me right there, Again**

**I said I'd never let you go and I never did,  
I said I'd never let you go and I never did,**  
**I said I'd never let you go and I never did,**  
**I'd never let you go and I never did!**

* * *

"Wow Travis, That was amazing." Katie complemented him "Thanks I usually play cheerful crap so no one thinks something's up but sometime I just gotta be emo." Travis said putting his guitar away. "No keep it out I'm gunna want you to play another song by the end of tonight." Katie admitted. "Oh someone's optimistic thinking this'll last all night." Travis smirked "If you wanna be my friend they yeah I do think it's gunna last all night." the Demeter's daughter smirked. "Fine just eat your ice cream and and answer my question." Travis smiled

"If I play a song I want and write the lyrics down will you sing it with me?" He asked "I'm not the greatest singer in the world. But I'll try." She admitted "Sweet I'll write them down while we play." Travis found pen and paper and started writing the lyrics in clearly eligible to read to them Greek. Questions like Favorite fruit and breakfast cereals passed quickly "When's your birthday?" Katie asked "August 12th." He admitted "Umm." "Aren't you gunna ask when my birthday is?" Katie asked pouting a little thinking he didn't care. "I know when your birthday is, May 18th 1995." He told her right on the dot "How did you know?" Katie asked not even most of her siblings knew when her birthday was. "You told me when you stayed in the Hermes cabin when we were 8." He told her. "And you remember that 8 years later." Katie was confused "Remember? I never forgot." He told her. "Done. okay here are the lyrics, your parts are highlighted.

* * *

**Just youtube 'If It Means A lot to You' and it'll come up**

**And Hey Darling,  
I hope your good tonight  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leavin'  
Yeah I want it but no I don't need it.**

**Tell me somethin' sweet to get me by  
Cause I can come back home till their singing  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA  
****Till everyone singing  
**  
**If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear we can make this last  
****If you can wait till I get home**  
**This'll all be in our past  
Well it might be for the best**

**(Katie)**  
**And hey sweetie I need you here tonight.  
****and I know you don't wanna be leavin' me,  
Yeah you want it but I cant help it I just feel complete when your by my side****.**  
**But know you can come home till their singing  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA**

**(Travis)**  
**Till everyone is singin' **  
**LA LA LA LA LA LA LA**  
**if you can wait till I get home**  
**Then I swear to you that we can make this last**  
**LA LA LA**  
**if you can wait till I get home**  
**The I swear come tomorrow this'll all be in our past.**  
**Well it might be for the best**

**(Katie)**  
**You know you cant give me what I need,**  
**and even though you mean so much to me **  
**I cant wait through everything**

**(Travis)**  
**Is this really happening**  
**I swear I'll never be happy again**  
**and don't you dare say we can just be friends**  
** I'm not some boy that you can sway**

**(Both)**  
**We Knew it'd happen eventually**  
**LA, LA LA LA, LA LA LA**

**Now every bodies singing**  
**LA, LA LA LA, LA LA LA**

**Now every bodies singing**  
**LA, LA LA LA, LA LA LA**

**Now every bodies singing**  
**LA, LA LA LA, LA LA LA**

**Now every bodies singing**  
**LA, LA LA LA, LA LA LA**

* * *

"Sorry for sucking." Katie apologized for what was actually a great voice. "Never apologize for singing that was beautiful." He said sitting beside her. "Thanks for being nice to me even if it's just for today I wont be hurt if you act like this never happened." Katie told him "Why would I do that? Katie, if anything I'll brag about this day to people. Travis Stoll spending a peaceful day with The Beautiful, Smart, Funny Katie Gardner and I'm not getting yelled at." He smiled reassuringly.

"Now I know you're just gunna be a dick." Katie said standing up to walk out "What did I do?" Travis said bolting after her. "It's what you did when we were 9 and were friends you used it to get into the Demeter cabin and kill all the flowers." She was nearly crying "What? That was Connor, Katie when I was 9 up until I was 13 I knew your flowers were too precious to you to screw with and I didn't touch them. I didn't touch them till you screamed at me for being a bunch of words I didn't know existed before, punched me then stormed off. 3 years ago. Otherwise It was Connor." He told her seriously "Really?" She asked trying not to cry "I'm about to admit something to you that will utterly change your view of me, are you ready?" He ask her looking deep in her eyes "I love you." Katie surprised Travis by saying it "I love you too." He smiled and kissed her chastely on the lips and linked his arms around her waist securely "Hey Tra- Sorry I'm out!" One of the Hermes campers said quickly leaving making both Katie and Travis laugh.

"Let's go sit back down beautiful." Travis said kissing her cheek and sitting on the couch. Katie slowly walked over and laid her head on his lap looking up at him. "Is this okay?" Katie asked not sure if she was pushing her luck. "Once sec." Travis said picking her head up and moving out from under it. As he laid down comfortably he looked at Katie who was looking at him curiously "Coming?" He asked with a loving smile. Katie was quick laying on top Travis with her hand locked around his waist and her head on his shoulder "I love you." She smiled. "I love you too." They both drifted to sleep.

They both awoke from their peaceful sleep to a flash and a "Dammit." from Connor "Connor can I get a copy of that picture?" He asked killing Connor's plan "No." He said walking away. "Alright see yeah later." Travis smiled at his twin "How do you get him to do that?" Katie asked "You gotta act like what he did was a good thing which in this case was and he'll get mad and walk away." Travis explained as Katie resettled on him to attempt to sleep again while Travis stroked her hair gently. Travis smiled when he heard her breathe even out.

* * *

They laid like that for a while before they heard a large amount of the cabin noisily coming to the room. "Katie wake up!" Travis panicked "What?" Katie asked groggily "The cabin's coming we have to go." Travis told her "I thought you said you weren't ashamed of me!" she teared up "I'm not I'll prove it by kissing you at the party Apollo's kid are having to night now come on." Travis said picking her up and running to the other door in the room before setting her down and opening it to a small hallway. They ran in and closed the door behind them. They quickly ran to the end of the hall as Travis opened the door to a small empty room "Whats the point of thi-" she was cut off by the stairs they came down from the roof. "Emergency exit to the beach." Travis explained as they climbed the stairs.

"So why did we have to leave." Katie asked curiously "I don't want you to get harassed by my siblings, alone their nice normal thieves, in a group their assholes." Travis told her wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed "I love you." Travis told her as he buried his head in her hair.

Before Katie could say it back there was a loud squeal and a high pitched "LOOK! LOOK!" from what seems to be a Demeter girl "Katie!" four girls maybe age 7 ran over to her. "Travis or Connor leave her alone! She's not in the mood to be attacked by you!" One red haired girl yelled "It's fine Jackie he's not attacking me. He's making me feel better." Katie told the girls "But you said Travis or Connor never do anything nice." She told her "I was wrong about Travis." She said pointing at him "For right now at least." she finished "Connor is still up no good." Travis told them taking the words from Katie's mouth "Okay, we promise we wont tell anyone." She said turning with the other girls "Wait, Jackie tell our cabin about Travis no one else." She commanded as the little girl ran off "I don't mind if she tells." Travis whispered in her hair "I know but I want that kiss at the party tonight to mean something." Katie smirked "Alright." Travis kissed her head "I gotta go though Connor knows we were their before and will search the whole damn camp to find us." Travis said pulling away from her "See you at the party." He added kissing her. "See you then." Katie smiles as he walked away.

Later the next night Aphrodite kids forced all the female campers into the big house to get ready the only exceptions to the forced move to the Big house were Annabeth and Nyssa. Drew tried convincing people it was because they 'were un-uglyifiable' but the whole every girl was really scared of Annabeth and Nyssa, Annabeth because she was a terrifying person Nyssa because she beat Drew with a wrench the last time she tried to make her dress up. "Katie's Turn!" Three small Aphrodite children called running to Katie who was 'hiding' at the back, but really she was just having a conversation with Piper. "Alright let's make you beautifuler." Piper smiled actually helping make with Katie's make up and clothes.

Meanwhile over at the Hermes cabin Travis and the Guys with girlfriends were actually believe it or not were the ones not really caring about their appearance besides basic things like combing their hair and putting on not awful clothes they just sat on their beds on computers or playing video games. Connor and the Single guys were going insane trying to look perfect. Connor started to freak out unable to find his good black shirt "Trav have you seen it?" Connor asked "Not since you asked me literally 5 minutes ago, calm the fuck down bro just were this." Travis told him handing him a black Pierce the Veil shirt "Ah fuck no, Pierce the Veil sucks." Connor insulted earning him 'fuck you's' from a lot of the cabin and a nut shot from Travis "Next time just say no, or don't give me a open crotch shot." Travis warned as Connor doubled over in pain earning a laugh from the whole cabin "Got any clean Good Charlotte shirts?" Connor asked liking the band from his childhood "One I think." Travis said pulling out his hide away drawer handing him the shirt "Dont get it too dirty I'll kill you." Travis warned getting up to go to the party with a few of his brothers.

* * *

Travis and his brother's Mike and Jason were sitting at the table in the Pavilion while Apollo, Nike, Nemesis, Athena, Hermes and Hephaestus guys started singing and sitting around the large fire in the middle. "Hey Trav when do you think the girls'll get here?" Jason asked "Jay, I honestly don't know. Hopefully soon I didn't keep this shirt clean all week to go to a sausage fest." Travis told him "There!" Mike said pointing to the two girls that were being pushed in by Aphrodite's girls "Who are those two?" Jason asked walking over with Mike and Travis

"Katie?" Travis' jaw hit the floor in the underworld from the sight in front of him. Katie Gardner, Hair curled going down to her breasts, light make up correcting the few flaws in her face no one ever really noticed, a tight red strapless dress that just barely hit mid thigh showing off her beautiful tan legs and arms "Hey Travis." Katie smiled hiding her face and blush by inspecting her shoe. "Wanna dance Katie?" Jason had asked surprising both of them "Jason, fuck off. Now." Travis gave him a look that said _'Argue and I swear on river Styx I'll kill you slowly.' _"Sorry actually I have to run." Jason said before taking off running "Why did you do that?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

Travis looked around and noticed maybe 50ish girls shyly standing away watching the exchange "I'm possessive when it comes to people I love." Travis said moving to her and sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her earning a loud gasp from all the girls nearby basically stopping the party everyone turned to see the exchange. Only Connor, Jason and the Demeter cabin weren't surprised. Connor and Jason having found them in Hanger 11 and The little Demeter girls telling their cabin.

"Finally." Katie breathed as they broke the kiss "Been waiting for that? Travis smiled not noticing a raging Butch storm up until he was turned and punched square in the nose. "WHAT THE HELL KATIE!" Butch shouted at his ex "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE THE ONE THAT JUST PUNCHED HIM!" Katie shouted back Travis didn't even give Butch time to respond once he regained his senses. Travis kicked Butch's knee in breaking it and sending him to the floor instantly being mounted by Travis and being beaten within a inch of his life until he was pulled off by Connor and Percy with Katie trying to calm him. "What was that for I hit you once!" Butch half yelled half said "The beating and broken knee was for breaking up with Katie and leaving her crying on her bed." Travis told him "I'll get you back for the punch when it wont kill you." Travis finished as two Apollo kids dragged Butch off to his cabin to heal him and let him rest.

* * *

"Travis sing one!" Will Solace called out over the fire to Travis "No!" Travis called back "TRAVIS! TRAVIS! TRAVIS! TRAVIS! TRAVIS!" The camp started shouting "Alright damn one song now leave me the fuck alone." Travis relented. "What kinda song?" Travis asked the camp knowing a cheerful song would be picked. The response was oddly enough a chorus of "What ever you want." Travis curiously raised an eyebrow. "Really want me to sing anything I want?" Travis asked curiously "Yes!" Everyone said together "Even if it totally kills the happy mood?" Travis asked no knowing the reaction the song he was thinking about would get. "Yeah if you haven't noticed everyone is sick of Will and Apollo playing All requests from Green day, Asking Alexandria, Good Charlotte to Nicki Minaj, Drake, Justin Bieber and One Direction." Connor told him "Alright pass the guitar." Travis took the guitar from Will and quickly tuned it

* * *

**Song: Homesick By A Day To Remember**  
**Everything around me seems so much different than where I'm from**  
** And at this rate I think my fate's been sealed**  
** This life's so unpredictable**  
** We'll go continue to live a life that no one knows**  
** Where's this gonna go?**

** Right here, right now**  
** This is the beginning of the end**  
** And I won't sing one single thing until we can get this right**  
** I'm moving on**  
** I'm moving on**

** Hey mom, I wrote you some soft songs**  
** And tell dad I'm just fine**  
** We had to choose**  
** We made our moves**  
** And now we got to go, go**

** Everything about me seemed so much different when I was young**  
** I couldn't wait to take my place**  
** Five years have passed**  
** Good god have I been gone?**  
** So why, I've never felt so alone in my whole life**  
** Times not on my side**

** Right here, right now**  
** This is the beginning of the end**  
** And I won't sing a single thing until we can get this right**  
** I'm moving on**  
** I'm moving on**  
** [ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/a_day_to_ ]**  
** Hey mom, I wrote you some soft songs**  
** And tell dad I'm just fine**  
** We had to choose**  
** We made our moves**  
** And now we got to go**

** And why's this make me so nervous?**  
** Why does everything go wrong?**  
** Why's this make me so nervous?**  
** Why does everything go wrong?**

** I'm holding on to a fairytale**  
** We're moving forward but we're not there yet**  
** I'm holding on to a fairytale**  
** We're moving forward**  
** We're moving forward**

** I'm holding on to a fairytale**  
** We're moving forward but we're not there yet**  
** I'm holding on to a fairytale**  
** We're moving forward, we're moving forward**

** Hey mom, I wrote you some soft songs**  
** And tell dad I'm just fine**  
** We had to choose**  
** We made our moves**  
** And now we got to go**

** And why's this make me so nervous?**  
** (You make me so, you make me so)**  
** Why does everything go wrong?**  
** Why's this make me so nervous?**  
** (You make me so, you make me so)**  
** Why does everything go wrong?**

* * *

Travis then put the guitar down and slid an arm around Katie's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Katie said getting up and yawning. "Wait Katie." Travis said quickly standing and walking over "What's up." Katie smile at her 'boyfriend? What are we I don't know I'll find out tomorrow morning.' Katie smiled to herself "Come with me." Travis said

He had led her to hanger 11 and down one of the possibly hundreds of hallways and stopping at a door marked TS1 "What's this?" Katie asked curiously if Travis was going to pull anything "I'm tired you're tired I wanna lay with you and watch movies and we sure as hell can't do that in one of our cabins." Travis told her with a sincere smirk on his face. "I love you." Katie said walking into the room to the big black bed across from the 62" TV with a ledge full of Daisies in the corner "Daisies?" Katie asked climbing onto the queen size bed "Why do you think I asked you earlier?" Travis smiled as he laid down beside her. "I love you Katie Gardner, I always have." Travis smiled as Katie positioned herself comfortably on him "I love you too Travis Stoll, and I always will." Katie said as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Done, that makes 5 Serious one shots, 2 Percy Jackson Based, 3 Final Fantasy Based. Check out my stories.**

**Percy Jackson Series**

The Firework Dance: The Heroes were done. Gaea was asleep again The 7 Survived all that mattered was who was taking who to the Firework dance.  
Mainly a NicoXRachel

**but contains TravisxKatie, JasonxPiper, LeoxSurprise NicoxRachel and tiny PercyXAnnabeth**

**Final Fantasy 13**

Hope, Light and a Little Faith: Hope and Light lived together for four years both had a obvious attraction to each other but neither acting on it. After a evening of helping Lebreau seduce Yuj. Hope finds a little gift that changes things. Slightly AU Kinda not.

**My personal favorite **  
**  
Final Fantasy X-2**

E Muja Oui: She loved him, She thought he was dead and that he wasn't him but a random stranger. He loved her right back and he tried to hide from her for as long as he could. But when She, Yuna and Paine showed up asking for a job. He gets a threat that changes his life. **Personally Dislike this fic, Honestly wouldn't suggest reading it.**

**Final Fantasy 7  
****  
**The New Girl: Vincent was walking to his second period class and found Zack almost hit a new girl so he made the choice to help her and she made the choice to change his life. **My second favorite after Hope Light and a Little Faith**


End file.
